Long overdue break
by angelica09
Summary: the boys go to the roadhouse for a couple of days and things turn into chaos.AU after 'No Exit' before 'Hunted'
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long,hard three days.They were dirty,tired,and hungry.All Dean wanted to do was find a deceint motel room(well as deceint as you could get with motel rooms),take a shower and sleep for weeks.Dean saw a sign for a motel a couple of blocks away and then remembered he used his last credit cards yesterday to buy them more ammo and food. 

Sighing he turned to Sam,"hey Sam how much you got on your credit cards.I was thinking maybe we could spring for a good motel for a couple of days since were so beat."

"Nothing remember we used my cards to buy the gas and motel rooms this week."Dean nearly hit the breaks when he heard this,but his love for the impala was the only thing keeping him from doing just that.  
"WHAT?!"He yeld gaining Sams full attention.  
"Its alright we can just get the room on your cards.A nice room sounds good to me."

"No Sam we can't I ran out of money yesterday when I bought dinner at that diner.Damn it Sam,why didn't you tell me you were out of money.Icould of got some fake cards yesterday but now we can't."

"I thought you knew,"Sam said incredously.He turned,staring out the window,and thought there situation over."So lets just pull our cash together and get a cheap room.I don't care were we sleep so long as it has a bed and running water."

Dan sighed,"alright how much cash do you have?"

Sam opened his wallet and pulled out three dollars and some change.Great

Dean pulled out his wallet and handed it to Sam.Sam pulled out four dollars.Shit.

"We have seven dollars and fifty-six cents,"Sam said witha groan."Now what?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and finally coming to a decision said,"I'll just stop at a bar and play some poker or some pool."A develish smile ghosted his face as he turned to his brother."You can sit back and watch me cause we both know i'm the better player,he said and laughed.  
"Haha.As much fun as that sounds,"Sam said sarcasticly,"we can't.Dean looked at him confused."Dean we just took care of a nest of vampires.We're covered in there blood and have cuts and brusies all over us.We look like we just commited a murder..."He paused for a second."Well technically we did,but thats besides the point.Dean nobody is going to want to be near you much less play against you"  
Dean looked down at himself.Sam did have a point,and Dean would never admit it to Sam but he was to tired anyway."Alright college boy what do we do now?Sleep in the car?"

Sam shook his head.That was the last thing he wanted to do."No way I'm not sleeping in the car"  
"So then what?genis how do we get a room?"Dean was getting aggitated now.He wanted out of his cloths and in a bed now.

"I know I'll call Ash and see if he can hack into our credit card accout,or the one we would have if these were real,and add more money on to our account."

Dean stared at Sam astonished."He can do that?"

"I think there's alot that Ash can do with a computer,"Sam said pulling out his cell phone and dailing Ashes number.It rang a few times and just as Sam was about to give up a female voice picked up.

"Hello?"She said rather harshly.

"Uh...Ellen?"He said and glanced at his brother.He really hadn't planned on talking with Ellen for awhile after what happened the last time they were there.Dean's eyebrows shot up but he remained silent.

"Yeah,oh hi Sam.Didn't recognise your voice for a second.How you boys doin?"

"Well were kind of in a tight spot so I thought I might get Ashes help.I thought I called his cell phone did I call the roadhouse phone by mistake?"

"Oh no,you called his phone.He's in his room and left his phone on the bar.It kept playing 'superfreak'over and over again so I answered it to make it shut up.Anything wrong?Whats up?"

Sam smiled at Ashes choice for a ringtone."Well we 've had a rough couple of day's dealing with a nest of vampires and Dean and I didn't realise we were running low on money.We're tired,hungry and want a motel room.I was hoping Ash could hack into our account and do whatever it is he does and get us some more money on our cards."

"Well knowing Ash he probably can.You boy's okay? Are you guys hurt?Where are you"  
"Kansas city,Missouri.And yeah were fine just sore."He smiled at Ellen's concern.He had always liked Ellen.

"Well hell Sam,thats only a few miles from here.If you guys have enough gas you can stay here for a few days.Jo and I will make the guest room up."

Sam leaned over and read the gas gauge.They had enough to make it there."You sure Ellen?I'm mean with what happened and what was said the last time-."

"Now Sam,that happened a long time ago,"she said with a lowered voice,like she didn't want people in the bar to over hear."You were just kids.As far as the whole Jo taking off with you guys I'm still pissed about but I've calmed down.It's fine,come."

He thought about just saying no but a nice warm bed for a couple of days sounded nice."Okay we'll be there soon.Thanks Ellen."

"No problem.See you soon."

Sam closed his phone and looked at his brother.Dean sat there staring at him with a shocked,horrifyed expression on his face."Please tell me we are not going there?"

"Ellen said we could stay for a couple of days"  
"Ah damn it.Do you know how awkward thats going to be.We should just sleep in the car."

"Dean it's freezing.I am not going to sleep in the car.Besides Ellen sounded fine.In fact she sounded thrilled to have us and I asked about the awkwardness.she said she was fine,that we were fine."

"Yeah Ellen might be fine but what about Jo?"

Dean had a point he forgot to ask about Jo."We'll deal with it when we get there,but were going."

Dean groaned but sped up anyway."Oh by the way,"Sam said after awhile,Ashes ringtone is 'superfreak.'"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled into the roadhouse driveway with apprehension.It wasn't that he didn't want to go.He loved the idea of a warm soft bed for a few days It was just he didn't want to stay someplace that was going to be uncomfortable.Ellen was probably still pissed at him for letting Jo hunt with them and then her disappearing under his watch.It was his responsability to look out for her that day and he screwed up.Jo was probably still pissed at him for what happened about their dads.Not that he could blame her he probably would be pissed too.Now he had to spend a few days with them.This was just perfect

Cutting the engine,he turned to Sam."Do we have to do this?"

Sam loked at him with that serious expression he had mastered when he was about four,and climbed out of the car.Sighing Dean followed suit and climbed from the car as well.  
The first thing they saw when they walked in was Ash passed out on the pool table just like the first time they met him.Ellen as always was behind the bar with a rag wiping it down.Jo was talking to the only customer in the bar.Both women turned when they heard the door open and close.Jo didn't smile,wave,or even acknowledge their presense.She just turned around and finished talking with her customer.'Great,'Dean thought.We haven't been here five seconds and already were getting the cold shoulder.

Ellen smiled in greeting."Hey boys you look like hell."They chuckeled at her way of saying hello."Have a seat.Jo,honey could you get the first aid kit.These boys need a little patching up"  
Jo nodded and went to the back.She came back a few seconds later with a white box with a red X on it.Ellen said goodnight to her customer as he left(probably because to strangers just came in covered in blood,bruises,and cuts).Now they were alone with the harvelle women.Sam had a big cut on his arm that required some butterfly stitches.Jo hadn't done those before so she worked on Dean while her mom moved Sam over to a table and fixed him up.

Jo took a cloth,wet with antiseptic,and dabbed it onto the cut on Dean's forhead.The sting caused him to hiss and jerk back for a second."Sorry.This will be over soon."

He nodded and let her go back to cleaning his cuts."So..."

"So"  
"How've you been,"he asked at a total loss for what to say to her.

She smirked alittle."I've been fine.How bout you?"

"Fine."More silence.  
After a minute she lowered her arm and looked at him."Stop that."

"Stop what?I'm not doing anything,"he said confused.  
"Exactly."

"Exactly what"  
"You're Quiet.You're never quiet,and it's driving me nuts say something."As she said this she brought her arm up to finish cleaning his cuts,and he saw bruises on her wrist in the shape of a hand print.

"Alright.How did you get those bruises on your wrist."

She glanced down at her wrist before saying,"I was closing up the bar by myself th other day and some guy thought that since I was alone that he could stay longer and get alittle bit more than just a beer.I told him to get out and he didn't like that very much.

Dean got a weird twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach when she told him this.He had no idea why but it was there."You okay?What happened?"

"Well I beat the crap out of him and got around to the other side of the bar and got the shotgun mom keeps back there.He had a sudden change of heart and left."

He smiled at that.Leave it to Jo.He leaned around her to see if Ellen was listening,but she seemed to preoccupied with Sam."Howd your mom take that?"

"You know her.She freaked,but I managed to calm her down.I don't think she's gonna leave me alone here for awhile which sucks but she'll forget about it after awhile.I hope."

"How are you and your mom doing since we left?"He was afraid to ask but he had to know.

She glanced over her shoulder at her mom then looked down before she said,"we're doing...Better.We're ..Okay."

"That great huh?"

She laughed."It was hard at first,but I think we're getting past it."She was quiet for a second before sighing."Dean about the last time you were here."

'Here we go,'Dean thought.'The talk.'

"I didn't mean to be so harsh when I told you to go.I was angry and I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't of."

Well that wasn't what he expected."Jo you had a right to be angry.I would of been."

She sighed again."Yeah but it wasn't your fault and i took it out on you."

"It's okay.Uh..I'm sorry about..You know.What happened back then."

She nodded and quietly said,"thanks."

Silence fell between them again as she finished up.

"Guess what your done so you get the first shower and you can steal all the hot water before Sam gets in on I'll show you where the bathroom is."

I like this girl he thought as he followed her to their appartment in the back.Their appartment was pretty big considering they lived behind a bar.She showed him the guest room which had two twin size bedsfor him and Sam to sleep on.Then she showed him where the bathroom was.

"When your done come out front.I'm making spagetti for dinner."

"Spagetti huh?Sounds good.Thanks."He walked past her into the bathroom and shut the door.'I havn't had anyone cook me diner in well... forever,'he thought as he turned on the water and started stripping.He hoped in the shower feelng alot better than he had in days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack to dry himself off with.The room was steamy so after he rapped the towel around his waist he wipped the mirror with his hand to comb his hair.His stomach started to growl and he realised that he hadn't eaten anything in hours.He hurried up and got dressed quickly so he could go get some of Jo's spagetti before Sam ate it all.  
Dean Walked out to the bar and Ellen poured him a beer."Thanks for the shower I feel alot better."

"Good.You look it,"she said with a smile.

Sam passed him following Jo to the back and said to Dean,"i hope you didn't use all the hot water."

"Oh I tried,"Dean responded with a smirk.

When Jo came back,from showing Sam the bathroom,she said,"dinner's almost ready.It'll be about another five more minutes."Then she dissapered to the kitchen.

"So how did that job with the vampires go,"Ellen asked after a moment.She was drying off some glasses and putting them on the shelf below the bar.

"Awful.It seemed like everything that could go wrong did go wrong."He paused to take a swigg of his beer then continued."At first we thought there was only four but we found out that there was eight more in the next town that didn't like their friends getting there heads chopped off.They caght us and tied us up.We were lucky and got out,but it got pretty close for minute there."

"Well good thing you got out of there.Did you finish off the rest of the vampires"  
"Yeah we got'em."

That was a pretty big nest.I haven't heard of that many vampires in along time."

"Yeah we were just as surprised as you are but I guess they covered their tracks well."

"Or just got sloppy and converted to many members recently."

"Yeah,maybe."

A few minutes later Sam came from around back with his wet hair stuck to his face."That felt great."

"Good,"Jo said as she came from the kitchen carrying three full steaming plates of spagetti."Cause dinner's ready."

"Here let me get that,"Sam said grabbing two of the plates from her hands and setting them on the bar.

"Thank you,"She said setting the other plate down."Ash!"

Ash jumped and sat straight up on the pool table."Yeah.Huh?Whats up?"He said twisting and turning on the table to get a better look at who yeld at him.  
"Dinner's ready come eat."

"Food.Great,I'm staving."He hopped off the table and took the plate Jo had sat down for him."Spagetti,my favorite,"he said as he sat down at the bar and dug in.He looked over at Sam and Dean as if just noticing they were here."Hey guys.I didn't know you were here.Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well you were a bit out of it when we got here.We're staying a day or two to rest,"Sam told him as he handed Dean his plate and gave the other one to Ellen.Jo went into the kitchen and came back with two more plates for her and Sam.  
Dean shoveled in a mouthfull and almost groaned."Jo this is really good.Thank you."

"Yeah.I don't think we've had somone cook us anything that wasn't from a dinner or fast food place in a long time."

"Your welcome.My mom taught me everything i know in the kitchen."

Suddenly the phone rang.Ellen wiped her mouth off and anwsered it."Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"Is this Ellen Harvelle,"a man asked.

"This is she."

"This is Doctor Macneil over at St Mary's Hospital.We have a Mrs.Cathrine Harvelle.Is she your sister?"

"Yes.Is Cathy okay?"Jo stopped eating,put her fork down,and payed close attention to what her mother was saying.

"Yes,maam.She'll be alright .She was in a car accident this evening.Like i said she'll be fine but she has a pretty bad concussion and I see that she live's alone.I'm afraid she'll need someone to stay with her for a day or two till she gets back on her feet or she'll have to stay at the hospital.Can you or another family member come and get her and stay with her?"

"Yes i can come I'm about an hour away.Will she be alright there until then."

"Yes maam.That will be just fine.See you when you get here."

Ellen hung up and turned to Jo."Is aunt Cathy okay?What happened?"

"She's fine.She got into a car accident and has a bad concussion,but other than that she's alright."Jo sighed with releif."They need me to go and stay a couple of days with her."Ellen started to walk around the bar but stopped and looked over at Jo and Jo's arm"Maybe I should ask Tommy to go stay with her."

"I know what your thinking,mom.Go,I'll be fine.You haven't seen aunt Cathy in months.She'll be so happy to see you.And besides uncle Tommy is on vacation in California.It would take hours for him to get there.I'll be alright.Ash is here and so are Sam and Dean.Go mom.you should go."

Ellen stood there for a second thinking it over.Jo was right it was the only thing to do."Alright.I'll go pack a bag.Will you be alright closing up by yourself?"

"Yes mom,"Jo said as she rolled her eye's.

A few minutes later Ellen returned with a duffel bag and her purse."Alright I'm leaving.Remember to lock up.I love you,"she said as she kissed Jo on the forhead and headed towards the door.  
"I love you too,mom.Tell aunt cathy I said I love her and I hope she getts better soon"  
"I will.Bye guys,"she said and walked out the door.

After everyone ate Ash went to bed in his room and Jo started to clean up.She walked over to the door and locked it when the phone rang again.Walking around the bar,she anwsered it."Harvelle's."

"Hello,Jo,"an unfamiliar voice said.

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"I'm a friend of Sam and Dean Winchesters."She knew that wasn't true.She didn't think the guy's would tell people where they were going.She looked over at the guys.They were looking at her curiously.

"A friend of the Winchester boys huh?"She that intentionly.Both Sam and Dean stood up and kept watching her."Well how are those guys doing?I haven't seen them in forever."

The man on the other end laughed."Ask them your self.Their standing right in front of you."

Dean must of figured out that something was wrong by the expression on her face cause he brought his gun out just in case."Who are you?"

He laughed again."Tell the guy's Gordan Walker says hello."He started laughing again.A real sinister laugh and then the phone died and the power went out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright.Who is this Gordan Walker guy and how did you piss him off?"Jo asked.She reached down under the bar and got a flashlight.

"Gordan?That's who you were on the phone with,"Dean asked?

"Yeah,that's what he said.Oh,he also said to tell you hello,by the way."

"Shit!That's just great!"

"Who is this guy?What does he want?"

"He's a hunter,"Sam told her.

"Yeah one with no morales,"Dean added as he went to the window and looked out.Jo came around the bar and stood next to Sam.

"Okay,What did you do to piss him off."

Sam and Dean shared a look."We met up a while ago on a vampire case.He was killing them when they weren't killing anyone.They were drinking cows blood to stay alive so technicaly they weren't evil.We had no reason to kill them,"Sam told her.Jo nodded her head agreeing with them.

"He didn't like that to well,so after we rescued an innocent vampire from him,we left him tied up for a few days.He probably just wants to do the same thing to us,"Dean said as he closed the blinds and walked back over to her and Sam.

Suddenly bullets shot through the roadhouse barely missing them.Jo screamed and dropped the flashlight.  
"Get down,"Dean yelled as he grabbed her and all three fell to the ground.

Sam reached for the flashlight and turned it off,so Gordan wouldn't be able to see them.Bullets kept flying through the windows."He's got to have semi-automatics and a partner or two with all this gunfire,"Dean yelled.

Sam nodded his head ageeing with him."We need get some cover."

"The bar,"Jo yelled."We'll be safer behind the bar."

"Okay,"Dean yelled and started crawling on his hands and knees to get behind the bar with Jo following right behind him, and Sam following behind her.Glass flew all around them from broken beer and whiskey bottles.Small cuts and scrapes started forming on their arms.

Jo gasped,"Ash.We forgot about Ash.We need to make sure he's okay."

'Ah fuck,'Dean thought."Alright you guys stay here.I'll go get him.Don't move"  
"Dean be careful,"Sam yelled at him.

Dean rounded the corner of the bar,and making sure to keep low, crawled to the hallway leading to the back.He found the door,with the sign Doctor Badass is in,and he got up and ran to it.The door flew open and Ash yelled,"what the hell is going on?"

"We're under attack,"Dean yelled over the gunfire.

"No shit.I couldn't tell,"Ash said sarcasticly."Who's shooting at us?"

"Gordan Walker."

"Gordan!?You pissed off Gordan.That guys crazy."

"Yeah,now come on!"

Crawling on the floor,they made their way to Sam and Jo."I thought you said he wanted revenge for not letting him kill that vampire and tieing him up,"Jo yelled as soon as they reached them."This is a little extreme if you ask me."

"Yeah,"Sam said."Jo's right this is alittle extreme."

"Well we did leave him tied up in his own fealth for three days,"Dean said.He couldn't help the smirk that appered on his face when he said this.

"Still,"Sam said then the gun fire stopped.

Everyone was silent as they lisened for any sounds,then they looked at each other."Now what?"Jo asked.

Dean pulled out his cell phone."I think we should call for back up,"he said flipping the top of his phone."Damn it no signal.Sam?"

Sam pulled his out,read the screen,and shook his head."No signal."

"I don't have one either,"Jo said.

"Fuck,"Ash cursed."He's cutting us off.I couldn't get on the internet about an hour ago and I'll bet he's got something to do with it.This guy may be a psyco but he know's what he's doing."

"Jo where are all the other doors to this place,"Dean asked her.

"Besides the front there's one in the kitchen and one in the back by Ashes room."

"Okay Sam,Ash you two go make sure that door is locked and barricated some how.Me and Jo will go see about the kitchen door.  
"Are you sure baricatting the doors is such a great idea?I mean what if we have to get out?"Ash asked.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but right now we need to keep them from coming in."He looked at Sam."Please tell me you brought the wepons bag in."

"No,I thought you did.Besides I didn't think anyone knew where we were,so I didn't think we'd need wepons."

"Great!"

"We have a few guns all over the roadhouse but not many.Four that I can think of."

"Good,where are they."

Jo pointed across from her underneath the bar."There's a shotgun under there.We have a pistol in the kitchen and another shotgun in my mom's room."Jo sighed and looked down at her hands."I also have a 38. in my room that my mom doesn't know about."Everyone gave her a weird look."What?I'm still serious about hunting that means I need a gun so I keep it in my underware drawer so that my mom doesn't find it."

Dean shook his head and smirked at the idea of Jo keeping a gun in her underware drawer.He raised the gun he had in his hand."And mine makes five.Lets go check the doors,and me and Jo will get the guns."

They got up,and keeping low to the ground,went in seperate directions.Dean and Jo to the kitchen,Sam and Ash to the hallway leading to the back.Sam checked the lock on the back door and seeing that it was locked he started looking for something to block the door.Spotting a couch in room across the hall,he turne to Ash."Help me move this couch."

With a sigh,Ash muttered to himself,"when this is over I am so getting high." 


End file.
